


Love is the Evening Breeze

by wordsmisleadinghere



Series: MCU Anthologies [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (to Mantis anyway), 3 Sentence Fiction, 5 Sentence Fiction, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Candy Hearts, Curses, Dating, F/F, Femslash February, First Dates, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Long-Distance Friendship, Microfic, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne - Freeform, Picnics, Pre-Canon, Rain, Road Trips, Song Lyrics, Sunsets, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Witches, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/pseuds/wordsmisleadinghere
Summary: A small multiship collection of moodboards and microfic made for Femslash February.
Relationships: Betty Ross/Hope Van Dyne, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Darcy Lewis/Wanda Maximoff, Mantis/Hope Van Dyne, Mantis/Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Ava Starr
Series: MCU Anthologies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943164
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Contents

**Author's Note:**

> All works made using prompts from [fauxghosts' Femslash February 2020 prompt list](https://fauxghosts.tumblr.com/post/190333621129/femslash-february-prompt-list-feel-free-to-use). 
> 
> They can also be found over on [my Cap Tumblr](https://ijustreallylikecaptainamericaok.tumblr.com/tagged/my-femslash-feb).
> 
> Title from "Crazy on You" by Heart.

0\. Title/Prompt - Pairing

1\. [Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770020/chapters/73233459) \- Hope/Mantis

2\. [Fantasy AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770020/chapters/73233624) \- Wanda/Ava

3\. [Song Inspired](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770020/chapters/73233765) \- Wanda/Darcy

4\. [Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770020/chapters/73233930) \- Wanda/Mantis

5\. [Pining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770020/chapters/73234137) \- Hope/Betty

6\. [Sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770020/chapters/73234281) \- Carol/Maria


	2. Valentine (Hope/Mantis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Femslash February Prompt “Valentine.” 
> 
> Chapter Tags: Moodboard, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Past Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Candy Hearts, Dating, Alien Culture, (to Mantis anyway), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, 5 Sentence Fiction

Valentine’s Day had never really been Hope’s thing. Even years when she wasn’t single, since all of her exes (with the exception of Scott) couldn’t be bothered with it.

Mantis, though, she was always _so_ curious about her new, part-time home and threw herself into learning and doing as much as she could. Her enthusiasm so contagious that Hope could never resist it. Not even spending Valentine’s Day getting pulled around a county fair until she was almost dizzy could stop Hope’s heart from melting at the sight of Mantis and her excitement.


	3. Fantasy AU (Wanda/Ava)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Femslash February Prompt “Fantasy AU.” 
> 
> Chapter Tags: Moodboard, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Curses, Witches

Cursed as a young child, Ava has spent much of her life as a mercenary without a home. Rumors and tales of a haunted suit of armor follow in her wake. Despite her travels, she has yet to find any mage with either the will or ability to cure her. Her desperation leads her to search for a witch so powerful few believe in her and even fewer will utter her name – the Scarlet Witch. 


	4. Song Inspired (Wanda/Darcy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Femslash February Prompt “Song Inspired” using “Midnight Sky” by Miley Cyrus.
> 
> Chapter Tags: Moodboard, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Inspired by Music, Road Trips, Microfic

Mistakes.

The word echoed in Wanda’s mind.

“I’ve made plenty,” she said, watching red sparks fly like embers from her hand as it hung outside the passenger side window. “I don’t think this is one of them, Darce.” 


	5. Rain (Wanda/Mantis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Femslash February Prompt “Rain.” Contains lyrics from "Rain" by Madonna. 
> 
> Chapter Tags: Moodboard, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Rain, Song Lyrics

“Wash away my sorrow  
Take away my pain  
Your love’s coming down like…”  
\- Madonna, “Rain” 


	6. Pining (Hope/Betty)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Femslash February Prompt “Pining.” 
> 
> Chapter Tags: Moodboard, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Long-Distance Friendship

As college roommates, Hope and Betty were practically inseparable. Then graduation and life took them to opposite sides of the country. What it couldn’t do was diminish the torch each carried for the other in silence. 


	7. Sunset (Carol/Maria)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Femslash February Prompt “Sunset.” 
> 
> Chapter Tags: Moodboard, Sunsets, First Dates, Picnics, Fluff, Pre-Canon, 3 Sentence Fiction

A sunset picnic on the beach. A bit cliché, maybe, and the picnic itself wasn’t much – just what Carol could afford at the time – but if Maria’s soft smile was any indication, not of that mattered at all.

And even as the sky painted itself in oranges and pinks and purples, Carol couldn’t take her eyes off Maria. 


End file.
